


Elf Employed

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Elf Employed

The bookshop was looking less dusty, and the books were organised in a way that could conceivably make sense to readers who weren't Aziraphale.

"Got a cleaner, did we?" Crowley said. "Exploiting someone from a minority?"

"I'm not exploiting anyone, I'm paying the expected wages," Aziraphale said.

Crowley raised an eyebrow as Aziraphale put a bowl of milk on the windowsill. "You don't have a cat."

"No," Aziraphale agreed.

Crowley noted how Aziraphale's shoes had been left out for mending, and how not one trace of cold iron remained in the shop. 

He did not, he decided, want to know.


End file.
